Fall Winter Spring
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: A story after Cars and OC. Silver is traveling around the world with King. When they get separated, Silver has to go save King when she reads a ransom note. She teams up with unlikely people. Will they save King in time? Will Silver ever remember? Find out.


Germany

It was after the Los Angelus(not sure how it is spelt), California race. The king, Lightning McQueen, and Chick Hicks had raced there. King had now retired and helped me with my memories. We had few luck as some were just repeats. We both got frustrated at times. We did work through it. I was estimated to be at least 21, give-or-take. I say I am younger just a smudge. King even had me draw the ghost guy. This was a ghost like being that always shows himself to me when I needed it most.

Today, it was close to fall. King had decided to go to different countries. He thought it might trigger something. We was standing in Germany at the moment. I then had an idea, "Why not look for these drawings?" I showed King the drawn pictures.

"Good idea," King agreed; both of us looked around looking for them.

"The ghost guy had no accent." I pointed out.

"Then we should head back to America for him." King said, I nodded.

As soon as King mentioned America, someone perked up, it then drove up to us. "You are Americans?" Asked the blue car, we both nodded. The blue car looked at us, then to me. "Are you the creature called Silverwind?"

I looked to King to see if I should answer or not.

"Yes, do you know her?" King asked.

"Come with me so we can speak privetly." The car drove away.

I was consciously aware that we were being followed. I faintly looked behind to see black SUVs following. They looked to be FBIs or CIAs. I nervously looked forward.

"Don't be nervous. They are here to make sure we are safe." The blue car reassured us.

I bent over to whisper to King, "I feel very uneasy with this car." My heart was pounding. I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

We came up to this abandoned building, it was colored black. There was a sign on the building but too old to distinguish the letters. As we entered, I felt someone watching us. I never knew who it was. I knew something was not right. Before I could change into my beast form, I was roped and brought to the ground.

"What are you doing?" King asked, fearfully. I could tell he wanted to leave at this point.

The blue car looks at us, grinning. "Get this racer our of here." The blue car orders, turning away; the black SUVs did as they were told.

King refused to leave but the SUVs insisted. I started to stuggle free but noticed it was steel chains and not ropes. It was too tuff for me to snap. It did not let me change. King and I called to one another, fear surging through me. And with that, King was out of the building. I stopped struggling but I was trembling with fear. I had no clue what was going to become of me.

The blue car faced me again. "Why so said?" He grinned, evily. I refused to speak to him; he simply laughs. "Tie her and bring her." The blue car then drove away. I was brought to my feet then the ropes tightened around me. I grunted as the chains tightened around my chest, making it harder to breathe. I squeaked as the chains rubbed against my skin. I was then pushed forward, forced to move in the tight chains. Every step I took made me more and more exhausted. I wanted to stop but as soon as I slowed my pace, I was pushed forward. Now all I can think is why did have even leave if this was going to happen. I was hoping for any sign of help, there was nothing. I was led into a room, there were tools everywhere.

'What are they going to do with me?' I thought, terrified. I finally could stop but I was tied to a pole, that seemed to be a support for the ceiling. I was tied so I would not move.

The blue car came back with some instruments pushed on a trolley toward me. He grinned as he came up to me. I looked over to see SUVs standing there, not even caring. They were only baracading every exit, a pair to each exit. I knew I was in danger but there was no way free, even struggling did not work. I whined as loudly as I could for help, still no one came to my rescue. I was so scared. The blue car grabbed a needle the pointed it toward me. I stared at the needle and screamed; but since I could not scream, I let out a silent one.

Like I queued an action, a black car with neon green marks crashed through the roof.

"Get him!" Ordered the blue car.

All the SUVs started for the black and green car. All I could see were the SUVs getting their rear bumper whooped, the black and green car was like a blur. I looked back to the blue car, with the needle, the needle was sitting far across the floor and the blue car was nowhere to be seen. I looked up; sure enough, the blue car was hanging by the ceiling, ropes. I looked around for the black and green car. I was then released and I fell to the ground, on my hands and knees with fear. I sat on my legs and rubbed my wrists. Fear shook me so bad that I was like a statue.

"Get up," I hear a voice order followed by a shove upward. I staggered to my feet. "Move!" I was ordered.

I followed command and moved for the exit. I had no clue who this was but I don't want to get on his bad side. So, I did as I was told. I was then roped and pulled into the air, out through the roof window.

"What do you want with me?" I quivered with fear as I landed on the roof of the building.

"Be quiet," the voice hissed. "Do you want more of those cars after us?"

I shook my head. I looked over to see who it was. It was the black and green car. I stared at him him with curiosity. "What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Who are you, anyway?" Asked the car.

"Who are you?" I backfired the question. "I am not telling anyone my name if I don't trust them."

"You can trust me, right?" He asked; I shook my head. "Okay..." He thought staring at me. "My name is Kurt."

I looked at him with a tilt of my head. "Silverwind." I sighed.

He looked at me wide eyed. "I use to know a car by the name of Silverwind, but she died." He spoke, sadness filled his green eyes.

I became curious, "How did she die?"

"It's classified," said Kurt. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned and left.

I was stuck on the roof with no way down. I went to the edge then changed. I glided downward, landing softly on the ground. 'Now to find King.' I thought as I changed back. I walked around looking for King, still thinking of Kurt. I did not mind his help but why did he help me?

Just then, a letter floated down to the ground. I bent over to pick it up. It had my name on it. I slowly opened the letter and inside was a ransom: 'We have the blue racer. We want you to come to Australia to get him.' The letter ended and I looked into the distance, thinking. "Australia?" I exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!? How am I supposed to get there if I don't have money? I can't fly in the first place." I paced to and fro, thinking.

"Maybe I can help?" Asked a voice from behind.

I jumped and turned to face the car. "Kurt!"

"I see you are worried, no?" Kurt was curious; I faintly nodded. "Follow me. I will have another car escort you to Australia. He is an excellent partner and knows many planes." We both headed for the airport for the travel.

At the airport, Kurt and I waited at one of the boarding gates. We had already waited for ten minutes. Then, a yellow car with gold swirls patterns and gold-brown eyes rolled up to us. "This is Sanderson Mansnoozie. He will bring you to Australia. He will partner with you till your mission is complete. He is a rookie but still a great defender." Kurt explained. I looked to the yellow car and he smiled at me. Kurt turned his attention to Sanderson. "This is Silverwind." Then whispers: 'she won't remember much so try not to tell her anything but what is needed.' Then continues louder, "And make sure she is safe. Sanderson nodded in agreement. Kurt faced me, "Have a nice day and good luck on your mission." Kurt drove away after that.

I looked to Sanderson, "So, we are heading to Australia, correct?"

He simply nodded.

I started to think he could not speak. Sanderson lead the way through the gate, into the tunnel. The door closed behind us and I jumped when the door bang shit. Sanderson smiled when I jumped. at the end of the tunnel, it soopped downward. It usually leads to the parked plane but this time, we exited the tunnel going down a ramp. Once we reached the pavement, I saw a plane sitting in the distant. The plane had had the strangest paint job. It was a jet, to be exact. Its paint job was gray and black; black on top, on bottom. Its eyes were violet and it had gold markings, similar to Sanderson's.

"Hello." The jet greeted. I figured, by the sound, it was a female. "So you are Silverwind?" I nodded, not sure how to greet the plane. "I'm Carla Shifter. I will be flying you and Mr. Mansnoozie to Australia."

"Perfect." I smiled as Sanderson and I boarded Carla. She closed the the ramp then began to move. Sanderson was strapped onto his seat while I had none.

"Hold on." Carla spoke through the intercom as she took off.


End file.
